My Savior
by pheonixvsdragon
Summary: After an explosion in Potions class, Draco starts to see Ginny in a new light. But what will happen when Ginny's past comes back to haunt her? DG this is my 1st fanfic, so please be kind! R&R! Chapter 6 up! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! Ok, so this is my 1st fanfic, so I'm srry if it sucks. I'm trying! Anways, you have to tell me how you like the story, got it? Ok! Oh, & i need a beta. Any one wanna be my beta?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters related to him. I do own Amy though, and the lovely dream that I own Draco!

Chapter 1

Draco sat on his bed with a book open on his lap, trying to ignore the screaming coming from down the hall, but failing miserably. Instead, he turned on his radio, trying to block out the noise. It helped a little, but didn't completely block out the noise. He didn't think anything could.

After the last war, Draco's father had become an alcoholic, and very abusive. Luscius was constantly yelling and fighting with Draco, while Narcissa just tried to stay out of his way, but, as they lived in the same mansion, failed miserably.

Draco was tired of all the yelling and fighting at Malfoy Manor. He wished it would just stop, but he knew that wouldn't happen soon. Draco rested his head in his hands and tried to swallow the tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill over. He just barely achieved his goal.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least I'll be leaving for Hogwarts next week.' He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. 'But what will happen to Mother?' he thought. He wouldn't be able to stand it if his father killed his mother. He loved her dearly and could not stand the thought of losing her.

Unable to stand the screaming any longer, Draco reached under his bed and pulled out his knife. He brought the cold blade across his skin, and was suddenly calmed by the pain and the sight of the crimson tide steadily flowing from the gash. Draco was reminded he was human, no matter how much his father refused to admit it. He added two more cuts, then fell asleep after placing the knife back underneath his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat on her bed, trying to read, but unwelcome thoughts of what happened to her last year kept coming into her mind. She couldn't believe he did that to her. It happened four months ago, and Ginny was still in shock.

-----------------------FLASHBACK--------------------

Ginny felt the rough hands of the monster all on her body. She could feel him thrashing at her clothes, pulling them off. She was naked, and he was on top of her, hitting her, slapping her, bruising her. She couldn't believe he could do this to her. She loved him, and she thought he loved her, respected her. _'I guess not,' _she thought.

Those hideous green eyes were boring into her golden-brown ones, but Ginny didn't look away. Even though her whole body was in pain, she showed none of it to this monster. Weakness in the face of this monster meant giving up in her mind. She refused to show any sign of weakness to him.

The rush of different emotions plaguing her mind was overwhelming her. She felt betrayed, lost, lonely, hurt, angry, sad, and so many other emotions she couldn't describe.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he got off of her, spit on the floor that was surrounding her, got dressed, and left her lying on the cold floor, alone, scared, hurt. She vowed she would never let anyone do this to her again.

-------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------

Ginny cried at the memory. She finally reached into her locked drawer and brought out her most precious possession: her knife. She held onto the handle and placed the cold blade on her bare arm, already sporting several red cuts from other times such as this when she remembered that horrible night. As soon as the cold blade touched her skin, she suddenly felt calmer. In one swift motion, Ginny brought the knife across her arm. She watched as the blood gushed out and slowly streamed down her arm. She felt calm, but at the same time, very alert. What if someone in her family saw her? She pushed that thought away from her mind.

Ginny added a few more cuts to her collection, until she now had four new bleeding cuts on her arm. She put her knife back away and bent over, placing her head on the bed. That night, Ginny cried herself to sleep, just like many of the other nights.

A/N: so, how did you like it? Review!!! Oh, and, by the way, it doesn't matter to me if you flame me, but just so you know, if you say something stupid, I will be forced to completely humiliate you, just for the lack of anything else better to do, and because I cant stand stupid people. (That's why I don't talk to myself anymore!) Anyway... REVIEW!!! And if you don't, I will be forced to dog-nap fluffy and sick him on you!

Oh, yeah, and if you don't like the way I changed this chappy, well, you can just go cry to someone who cares, because, truthfully, I don't!

Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. First Night Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends and I will not claim him because I have lawyerphobia. So please keep your lawyers away from me! (Aahh!! There's one over there! Scream!! Run!!)

Hey! Well, here's the next chapter(finally!). sorry it took so long, but I kinda had some computer troubles, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it!

To my (2, count 'em, 2! Lol, don't own that either! Spongebob does! love that show!) reviewers:

**Coldflamez**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Shero**: I'll update the next chapter as soon as I type it! Oh, and you find out who did it in this chapter, but you have to read it first!

Chapter 2

First Night Back

"See ya Mom!" Ginny said, hugging her parents. "Bye Dad!"

"Bye honey!" they said in unison.

Ginny waved, then picked up her suitcases and walked through the boarder to Platform 9 ¾. She looked around for her friend Amy. When she finally found her, Ginny picked up her suitcases again (she put them down while looking for Amy because they got too heavy to hold that whole time) and walked over to her best friend. She put down her luggage (again) and hugged her friend and laughed and screamed out of joy of seeing Amy after so long. Then they picked up their stuff and got on the train, talking about all of the exciting things that had happened since they last saw each other while looking for an empty compartment.

They found one in the back that was free and settled into it. Amy got out a deck of cards and they played a bunch of muggle games while talking about what happened over the summer and what they were going to do this year.

It was quite a while before the train took off after they got there because they had both gotten there early to make sure they got a good compartment that they didn't have to share with anyone else.

The train took off and they spent the time talking and playing cards. A while later, Ginny stood up and said, "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Amy said. "Don't take too long though!"

"I won't," Ginny replied and walked out of the compartment. On her way back, Ginny was thinking and staring off into space when she ran into something solid and was jolted back down to earth.

Ginny looked up at the person she ran into and almost gasped out of shock.

"You again," said the person who was giving her those horrible dreams. "Did you come back for more?"

Ginny just glared up at his green eyes and walked on. She couldn't believe Harry. What he did to her still haunted her mind. Ginny walked into the compartment Amy was in and sat down next to her friend.

Amy immediately saw something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ginny told Amy everything, including Harry's crime against her. So Ginny told Amy what happened and her friend gasped when she was done with her story.

"That jerk," Amy said. "I can't believe him!"

"Yeah, well, you know Harry. He won't admit he did anything wrong if it killed him."

Amy laughed at that and they continued talking, this time of jinxes they would use on Harry if he pissed them off enough.

After the food trolley passed, the two were eating chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes when the compartment door slid open. Amy and Ginny, thinking it would be Harry, instantly grabbed their wands and pointed them at the person at the door.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing those things!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Ginny sighed and put away her wand. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Not you," he said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my friends. Not like it's any of your business anyway."

"Actually," Ginny said, "it is. You see, you're in OUR compartment, and you think it's none of our business why you're here. You see, it just doesn't work that way. Besides, why didn't you look for your friends earlier?"

"None of your business, Weasel."

"Oh sod off, Ferret."

After a few more insults shared between the two, Malfoy left.

"Finally," Ginny said. "Now we can get back to more important matters, like, oh, maybe curses for Malfoy and Potter!"

The two friends laughed together and changed into their school robes. Then they laughed until the train stopped and they got off, still laughing and thinking of curses and jinxes to use on Harry and Draco.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a presence behind her, too close for her comfort. She could feel warm breath on her neck. Ginny turned around and came face to face with Harry once again. Ginny glared at him and turned back around with a scowl on her face. Amy saw the scowl and knew Harry was behind them.

Just then, Ginny felt Harry pinch her butt and she squealed, turning around while whipping out her wand in the same motion. Amy was one beat behind her.

They cursed him with the first curse they could think of. They surprisingly also heard another voice shout a curse. A male voice. But wait, it sounded like... no, it couldn't be him... could it? Ginny turned around and stared into those cold, gray eyes....

While they were getting off the train, Draco saw Ginny a few feet ahead of him.

He watched as Potter walked up behind Ginny and her friend with an ugly look on his ugly face. Draco saw Ginny turn around to glare at Potter, then turn back around. He saw Potter's hand reach down and pinch Ginny's arse. 'Looks very nice this year!' Draco thought. 'No, no, no, I do NOT like the Weasel!'

Suddenly, Ginny squealed, and Malfoy saw her and her friend turn around to hex him. The next thing Draco knew, he had his wand in his hand and the first jinx he thought of came out of his mouth. He didn't know why, but it just came out of him.

Potter turned out looking freakier than he usually did.

Draco looked at Ginny and stared into those chocolate brown eyes....

Ginny jerked away from those silver eyes. She instead turned to look at Harry, who had been hit with three jinxes at once. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him. 'Serves him right,' Ginny thought without sympathy. Her conscience wasn't bothering her either. She was free of feeling bad for that jerk. She just laughed at him and walked on.

Ginny and Amy headed towards the carriages, but there were only two left. They looked in one and found the Dream Team. They immediately turned around and walked into the other one without checking to see who was in it.

Once they walked in, they found none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

They ignored the two Slytherins and sat down. The only problem with that was they were across from each other, so they had to sit down next to them. Ginny sat down next to Malfoy, and Amy sat next to Blaise. Ginny thought they looked cute together, but quickly shook the thought from her head. She was hoping her friend would take pity on her and not think Ginny looked cute with Malfoy.

As the carriage took off, Blaise started the conversation.

"Hey, that was a nice curse ya'll did on Potter!" he said.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Yeah, those jinxes all together did wonders to his face! I would even say he looks better now than what he did before!"

They all cracked up at that. Even Malfoy. 'Well, I guess he's looser around his friends,' Ginny thought.

Blaise and Malfoy had been friends since the beginning of last year, when Malfoy ditched the two gorillas and got a better friend who actually had a brain with more on his mind other than food. All that was in Blaise's mind was women. He loved women, all women. Fat ones, skinny ones, Blaise didn't care. He was a big flirt, but he was still a really cool guy and fun to hang out with.

"But I thought you and Potter were still going out," Blaise said.

Ginny's eyes got wide remembering the horrors of what he did to her. Amy saw the look and immediately said, "No, they broke up a while ago. Before school ended last year as a matter of fact."

Draco looked at Ginny and saw the look of horror on her face. 'What happened to her?' he wondered. 'Wait, that's right! Like I care!'

Blaise also saw the look and immediately got off the subject. There was an awkward silence. Amy leaned over and gave her friend a hug and whispered in her ear. "It's ok," she said. "He won't touch you again as long as I'm here."

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Anytime. Now get that look off your face and put a smile there!" she said.

Ginny smiled at her friend and whacked her lightly on the head. Amy shook her head and leaned back into her seat.

Draco watched as the two girls whispered. He wondered what Harry Pothead had done to the red head sitting next to him. 'Wait a minute. Why do I all of a sudden care? He probably just didn't owl her and she's gotta cry about it and break up. Man, it's a good thing I don't like trash like that!'

And yet, at the same time, the other side of him was screaming, 'Liar! You know you care, you just don't wanna admit it!'

'Yeah, I care so I can know what not to do to my next girlfriend if I wanna keep her, and what to do if I wanna dump her!'

That seemed to shut his other side up.

When the carriage finally stopped, Ginny almost cheered with happiness, anticipating the food. She hadn't eaten all day today, and had only a small dinner yesterday. So much was happening, and she couldn't even tell her best friend about it all. She knew Amy would try to get her to eat more and stop cutting herself, but Ginny just didn't want to stop, and she knew that if she ate too much, she would get fat and be even more of an outcast. And she wouldn't regurgitate her food because she had tried that before and it didn't work with her, no matter what she tried.

When they got to the Great Hall, Ginny suddenly remembered the first years had to be sorted. She was once again sad, and cursed them silently, but inside she knew that she thought the first years were actually kind of cute, for little kids.

After the Sorting Ceremony, which seemed to take forever, the food finally appeared. Ginny cheered with the rest of the students and dug in. She was famished, and about to pile her plate full of food when she suddenly remembered that a fat person would turn out to be more of an outcast than a skinny person would. She placed a piece of steak and a little bit of mashed potatoes on her plate.

She sighed. Ginny had been forced to eat with the Dream Team, but thankfully Amy and the hermit crab Hermione were in between her and Harry Pothead. Ron, however, was sitting directly across from Ginny, who was sitting there glaring at him. Ron had been the one who forced her to sit there.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and looked directly into a pair of silver-gray eyes. She was torn away by the sound of Ron's voice.

"You know Ginny, you and Harry should really go out again. I don't know why you guys broke up, except for what you explained as a really nasty fight and Harry explained as you two were just too different. You looked really cute together. I don't really care if you two got into a fight. You should settle your differences and at least become friends again." Ginny heard him mumble under his breath, "Then maybe you might go out again." At hearing that, Ginny threw a roll at him.

Draco was sitting next to the slutty Pansy Parkinson when he looked around the Great Hall and found what he was looking for: a head of fiery red hair. Two heads actually, he noticed. Draco was quite surprised Weaslette was sitting with the Dream Team after that look she had on her face when Zabini mentioned how she used to go out with Pothead.

'Once again, I ask myself why in the hell I care,' he thought.

Ginny suddenly looked up and their eyes met until she jerked hers away and looked at her brother, who appeared to be talking. She suddenly got a strange look on her face, the one he recognized as the look she had on when Zabini asked about Potty.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at the slut sitting next to him, who was blabbing on about something he didn't really care about, just made it seem like he did.

When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore got up and did his beginning of the year speech. When he dismissed them to go to bed, everyone in the Great Hall was yawning, either because they started yawning, or saw someone else yawning.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was about to follow Amy up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. Amy didn't seem to notice and kept trudging up the steps. Harry pulled her over to a remote corner in the shadows, where the light from the fireplace didn't reach, and pushed her painfully up against the wall.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you somethin', and you're gonna listen to what I have to say. Got it?"

Ginny had to fight the impulse to spit in his face. Instead, she just glared into his eyes. She had read a book once that said to pick your battles against an enemy you can beat and at a place where you can win. It's completely useless to fight a battle that cannot be won. She decided she couldn't beat Harry in this position, so she just chose to lay low for the time being, until she was at an advantage over Harry.

Ginny fought back the look of pain. Showing pain to this freak of nature was like giving in. It would just give him too much pleasure. She tried to concentrate on the rage to block out the pain. She thought it felt like he had once again broken her wrists. It was a good thing she had learned how to mend broken bones and bruises almost as well as Madame Pomfrey.

"Now, I don't want you telling anyone about our midnight rendezvous, got it? Because, otherwise, you just might find yourself in a position you may find quite," he paused for a moment, running the tips of his fingers over her jaw, "uncomfortable." He leaned in to kiss her neck when he suddenly froze, stiff as a board.

Ginny looked over his shoulder to find Amy standing by the stairs to the girl's dormitories, still holding her wand up. She lowered her wand when Ginny pushed Harry away and ran over to hug her friend.

"Thanks a lot," was all she said.

"Anytime girl. Anytime," Amy replied, and the two best friends linked arms and walked up the stairs arm in arm.

Later that night, in the room Ginny and Amy shared with three other girls, Ginny was the only one still awake. She reached into her trunk and found what she was looking for: her knife that she had used to cut herself on before.

She unrolled her sleeve and added another cut to her collection of scars. She was instantly calmed with the release as the blood made a red track down her arm. She placed her hand over the wound to limit the flow of blood coming from her arm. She pressed even harder, relishing in the pain it caused. The pain took her mind off the pain around her.

That night, Ginny cried her self to a restless sleep.

A/N: So, how did you like it? REVIEW!!! Thanx!

Oh, and I hope you liked this way better than the other way. I know I did! Sure, there weren't really that many changes, but I think that little part at the beginning and that other little part at the end there were nice little additions that I should have had in the beginning. Sorry, I'm rambling, I know. Well, like I said before. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (by the way, you are allowed to flame me, but if you say anything stupid, I will be forced to poke fun at you for lack of anything else better to do. Have a nice day now!)


	3. Going up

A/N: hey! sorry this took soooooo long to get. so, to make it up to you, i'm getting the next 3 chapters in! enjoy!

thanks to all my reviewers whose names I can't really remember right now, but thank you!!!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! My name is J. K. Rowling and I don't even know what my first 2 initials stand for! I shovel in loads of money from the Harry Potter books and, I'm British!!! Muahaha!!! I rule the world!!! hey, I do NOT belong in a straight jacket! get away from me!!! Noooooooo!!!!!!

Chapter 3 (Going up)

Ginny woke up the next morning before the other girls and the sun. She quickly gathered her clothes and just as she was about to get in the shower, Amy woke up.

"Butt head!" Amy said when she saw where her friend was heading. "You better not take too long!"

Ginny just shook her head and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Ginny quickly said a spell to dry her hair, then another one to curl it slightly. She used to wear her hair straight, but then she realized that every other girl had her hair just like that, so she curled it to be more unique.

When she finished, Ginny walked out to find Amy sitting on her bed, waiting for Ginny and attempting to scowl, but failed horribly. Amy saw her friend as she headed out of the shower and sent Ginny her pathetic attempt at a scowl. They both ended up rolling on the floor laughing, trying to stay quiet, as the other girls were still sleeping.

Amy got ready and both of the girls grabbed their bags and headed out to the common room to sit and chat for a little while, then they headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Ginny and Amy sat down at the Gryffindor table, and a little while after they started eating, the Dream Team came in.

'_Please don't see us, please don't see us,_' Ginny thought. Sadly enough for her though, the Dream Team did see them and walked over and sat down across from Ginny and Amy. Ginny groaned inwardly and exchanged looks with Amy.

Soon, the post arrived with everyone's schedules. The owls supposedly carrying Amy and Ginny's schedules arrived, but they weren't carrying the two's schedules. The owls instead dropped two identical notes from Dumbledore that said the same thing:

Dear Miss Virginia Weasley,

Please meet me in my office as soon as you are finished eating. I will give you your schedule then.

Thank you,

Professor Dumbledore

They both swapped notes and read each other's, then exchanged looks, took a bite of toast, got up, and immediately left for Dumbledore's office.

As soon as they arrived at the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, they suddenly realized they didn't have the password. Thankfully, Dumbledore came walking up the hallway towards them.

"Ah, ladies, how nice to see you!" he said. Then, turning to the statue, he said, "Hershey's kisses," and the statue jumped aside to reveal the upward-moving staircase. They all stepped on it and were taken up to Dumbledore's office. The three went inside and they all sat down in different chairs.

"Now, both of you have shown exceptionally excellent achievement in all of your subjects. You learn quickly, and are quite attentive in classes, as I have been told by your teachers. Even Professor Snape has complemented you two on your work in potions class. I had a conference with your teachers, and we have all agreed you both would be able to move up a year if you choose to. So, do you want to move up to the seventh year?" he finished.

Both of the girls exchanged looks, then asked for a quick conference between the two. Dumbledore said yes, and the two friends put their heads together (literally. They believed they could agree better that way. Weird, huh?), and quickly decided they would.

"We'll do it," Amy said. She was mainly the one who did most of the talking, while she let Ginny through most of the insults. Ginny enjoyed insulting, while Amy enjoyed talking most of the time.

"Ok. Here are your schedules. Now, I believe your first class starts soon. I will write you passes, as I see you still need to get your books. Now, off you go," he said, handing them the passes he wrote. They both left and headed up to the Gryffindor tower to get their stuff for their first class.


	4. Explosion

Disclaimer: We've gone over this already. I'm a rich British person!!!! And I can manipulate the world by what I write in my books! But, wait, if I get money off of writing books, then why am I writing fanfiction? Oh well!!

Chapter 4 (Explosion)

The day started off smoothly. In their first class, Herbology, Ginny had to explain to Ron why she was in the seventh year class, but other than that, she was feeling quite happy. Despite the fact that she had to be in a class with the Dream Team, she was still with her best friend, and she had also shown the Hermit Crab that Ginny was smarter than her. Needless to say, everyone was surprised that Ginny and Amy had been offered the chance to move up a grade, while the Hermit Crab wasn't. That didn't faze Ginny. Ginny knew she had always been smarter than Hermit Crab. It was just that no one else knew it. Except for Amy. Amy had always known, always believed in Ginny, and the same vise versa. They loved each other like the sisters neither of them had ever had.

Their next class was History of Magic, followed by Divination, and finally, Double Potions (evil laughs and scary music).

Potions, for once, actually started out pretty well. Snape had only taken 5 points from Longbottom and 5 from the hermit crab for being such a bloody know it all. '_Serves her right,_' Ginny thought when Snape took away the points. '_She shouldn't think she's the bloody queen of the freakin' world just because she knows the right ingredients and can follow directions written on the board. I actually appreciate potions. Everything about them, actually._'

Ginny noticed she had on a very Slytherin-like smirk on at the same time she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her neck. She was facing towards the back of the room, looking at hermit crab, turned around to look straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was smirking like he thought the points getting deducted meant something to her.

She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'What, you think I care?' and smirked back. Malfoy was taken aback by her sudden smirk that perfectly matched a Slytherin's. Ginny silently laughed and whispered something in Amy's ear. Amy looked up at Malfoy and smirked herself. It too matched a Slytherin's. Malfoy turned back around and whispered something to Zabini. Zabini whispered back, then looked back at the two now laughing girls. They both tried to smirk at him too, but ended up laughing too hard to actually look serious.

Through all of this, Snape never seemed to really notice the students. Ginny looked back at the hermit crab, who had an indignant look on her face (she noticed the four smirking and laughing at each other. She also noticed the fact that they didn't get any points taken off when, if it were her, she would have had points taken away from her house immediately. Well, it serves her right!), and smirked yet again. She then turned back around to finish her potion.

Ginny and Amy of the first two to finish their potions. Ginny got up to take the samples of their potions (Amy had appointed her the potions transporter for the day), and as she passed by Malfoy and Zabini's table, Malfoy suddenly stood up (just as she walked by! I think he had this all planned!), and knocked Ginny over, causing both of the potion samples to fly out of her hand and into Neville Longbottom's cauldron. And his potion was already a mess. Now, with a sudden mix of the RIGHT potion, it caused a big explosion.

Ginny was knocked over backwards onto the floor. She could feel a weight pressing on her from both on top of her and behind her, but she could not comprehend what they were, as she was, at the moment, nearly unconscious. Ginny tried to fight for consciousness, and when she finally won, she realized that at her back was the floor, and at her front was none other than Draco Malfoy. She looked into his eyes, and said as loud as she could (which actually turned out to be only a whisper because she couldn't breath! Hey, you wouldn't be able to breathe either if you had 100 somethin' pounds of hot, muscular Draco on you! Oh, sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? Well then, on to the story!), "Get off me!"

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Get off!" Ginny said, a little louder this time.

Malfoy finally got the message and rolled over off of her. She took a deep breath, which caused a sharp pain in her ribs.

Ginny saw Snape making his way over towards her, a look of concern actually on his face! When he reached her, he said in an icy calm voice, "Malfoy, please take Miss Weasley here to the hospital wing. It seems as if she has a few broken ribs and a concussion, and Lord knows what else."

When Ginny heard this, she immediately tried to sit up, to prove she could walk to the hospital wing on her own. She felt two iron-hard arms on her shoulders, pushing her back down. She heard Malfoy's voice tell her to lie down while he brought up a stretcher. She fought back even more at these words. She was not helpless!

Ginny heard Snape tell Malfoy he should probably just carry her, because she would probably jump off the stretcher and walk herself, and she wasn't in a good shape to walk.

Ginny was suddenly lifted off the cold, hard stone floor of the dungeons by the same two iron-hard arms that had held her down before. She fought with all her might to escape, but when they were half way to the hospital wing, she just gave up. As they were leaving the potions room, she caught a glimpse of Amy fighting with Snape to go with her, but it seemed she would lose this fight. Ginny also noticed the pride in Amy's face when her friend looked over at Ginny fighting Malfoy with all her might. Amy had been the one who had taught her that she should never give up, and to fight with all her strength.

At remembering this, Ginny shook her head. Amy could be so weird at times, and yet, so cool too! Ginny then looked up at Malfoy's face, and was instantly confused. She actually saw a concerned look on his face! Was it concern for her? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

As soon as Malfoy noticed Ginny looking up at him, he wiped his face clear of all emotions and smirked at her. "Quite a fighter there, now aren't we?" he said. Ginny tried to jerk out of his arms, but found he was clutching tightly to her aching form. "Just give it up," he said. "You may be quite strong for a girl your age and size, but I'm still twice as strong as you. Don't even try to fight me. You could just as easily save your strength."

"Why won't you just let me walk there? According to you, I'm nothing but dirt, and I'm obviously dirtying your robes in your little fantasy world. So why don't you just let me walk the rest of the bloody way there?" Ginny said.

"Because if I did that, you would probably faint just walking two steps. So either way, I have to carry you to the hospital wing, and people tend to weigh more when they're unconscious."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "One, I would NOT faint if you let me walk and two, I thought you were strong and could lift, oh, now what was it? 150?" she said, recalling that day in the corridors when he was bragging to his group of friends about how much weight he could lift.

"So," he challenged. "If I set you down and let you walk on your own, you wouldn't faint at all?"

"No."

"Okay then, let's see it." He set her feet on the ground and kept his arm around her waist to support her until she found her balance. Then, when he felt her put pressure on her feet, he released her to walk on her own. Draco walked directly behind her so he could catch her if she fell.

Ginny started walking. She took one step and thought, _'Ha, see, I don't feel woozy at all!' _She walked about a yard until the edges of her vision started turning black. Suddenly, she was falling, falling. Expecting to hit the ground, Ginny was surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, finding herself falling into Draco's strong and warm chest instead of the cold stone floor. The last thing she heard before the darkness enveloped her was from Draco saying, "You really should have listened to me you know," and then all was dark.

Draco rolled his eyes at the foolish girl and carried her the rest of the long way to the hospital wing.

When he finally reached the wing, Draco's arms were tired and about to fall asleep. He set Ginny on an unoccupied bed and looked around for Madame Pomfrey. He noticed there were many occupied beds filled with students who had been affected by the explosion.

Draco spotted Madame Pomfrey tending to Longbottom, who had had the worst of the explosion, seeing as how it was his cauldron that exploded. Draco sat down next to Ginny on the bed while waiting for the matron to notice them.

When Ginny finally awoke from the darkness, she was in the hospital wing. She sat up and looked around, but before she could even really look, she was pushed back down by someone sitting next to her on her bed. Ginny glanced over and saw none other than the same guy who carried her here.

"Fine," she said. "You win! Just stop smirking at me like that! Sheesh!"

She smiled a contagious smile, and soon Draco was smiling too. Not smirking, and not a small little smile either. It was as true, genuine smile. This made Ginny smile even more, and soon they were both laughing for no apparent reason at all.

They obviously grabbed the matron's attention (finally. Poor Draco had been waiting like forever!), because she came over and said, "The explosion?" Draco nodded and Madame Pomfrey bustled off to her cabinet and brought out a potion, then walked over to the two and handed it to Draco. "I'm too busy right now with these other students, so could you give her two tablespoons of it. And I want you to do it, not her. She's too weak right now to give herself the medicine."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, Draco shoved a tablespoon of the potion into her mouth so she couldn't speak. Ginny almost spat it back out, but somehow kept it down. She gave Draco a death glare, while he measured out another tablespoon of medicine out, smirking at her. He shoved the other one in her mouth, and soon she was unconscious.

Draco held her in his arms for a while. He lied to himself, saying he was just trying to skip class, but the real reason why he was holding her was because he was addicted to the feel of her skin, the warmth of her body. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly, Draco looked at her arm and saw a patch of red marks on her forearm. He brought it closer for inspection, pulling up her sleeve even farther so he could observe the rest of her arm too. He was thoroughly shocked to find the red lines on her arm were cuts, all up and down her arm. He looked at her other arm and saw the same display. He couldn't believe someone so innocent and pure could bring harm to herself like that.

Just then a thought came to him. _'What if Potter caused her to do this? What if it is his fault she cuts herself?' _He knew what he would do. Draco would kill Potter.

Draco then noticed Madame Pomfrey bustling over and rolled down Ginny's sleeves to cover up the cuts. He was quite sure Ginny didn't want anyone to know she cuts herself.

"Is she asleep?" asked the matron. Draco nodded. "Good. Now go and let her get some sleep. Go on, shoo!" she said, waving him away. Draco stood up and walked away, stopping at the door to take a quick glance back at Ginny before leaving the wing.


	5. The Ice Starts To Melt

Disclaimer: Okay, I think you get it by now.

Chapter 5 (The Ice Starts to Melt)

Draco woke up the next morning way before any of the other morons in his dorm. He rolled his eyes to their loud, obnoxious snoring and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

He walked out feeling refreshed, only to find that the buffoons were STILL asleep! He shook his head at their laziness and gathered his books in his bag and walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

As soon as he sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco scanned the Gryffindor table for a certain redhead, but couldn't find her. _'Well,' _he thought. _'I guess she's still at the hospital wing. N-not that it matters to me or anything, I-I just… Oh my God, this is pathetic! I'm making excuses to myself! Certainly I can tell MYSELF the truth of how I feel?!' _He could have sworn he was going crazy. Draco just shook his head and went to his first class.

At the end of the day, Draco decided to drop by and visit Ginny real quick before going to dinner. When he got to the hospital wing, Ginny was asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, but didn't feel like going to dinner right now either, so he just sat down next to her on the bed.

He was sitting next to her when Ginny's friend, Amy, walked into the wing. As soon as she saw Ginny, she rushed over and sat down on the other side of her friend. They both sat there for a little while, both staring at the sleeping Ginny.

Finally, Amy broke the silence. "Wow, look at all these sweets here! You know, I don't think she'll care too much if I, oh, you know, just, um, borrow some?" And with that, Amy grabbed a chocolate frog, unwrapped it, and bit off its head. Amy started laughing, and a short time after, Draco joined in.

Amy picked up another chocolate frog and tossed it to Draco. "I don't think she'll mind too much if the guy who saved her life, cough, borrowed, cough, one either!" Then they both started laughing again.

Amy took a good look at this new, laughing Draco in front of her. She had never really seen Malfoy laugh like this. It was new to her, and, frankly, she liked it. Draco and Ginny would make such a cute couple…

Ginny woke in the hospital wing to the sound of quiet voices. One was a male and the other a female. She figured it was either Potty and the hermit crab, or Ron and the hermit crab.

Either way, she rolled over and was about to tell them to go away when she was suddenly facing none other than Draco Malfoy! (Ha! What a surprise! NOT!) She rolled over to the other side and found Amy. Was she the one talking to Malfoy? It had to be her, Ginny knew that voice better than even her mom's. But, wait, Amy talking politely to Malfoy?! It just didn't happen! She couldn't believe it! So, that meant that either Amy had betrayed her and was conversing politely with the enemy without even **hinting** an insult, or Malfoy was actually a good guy. Ginny doubted the last one, but she didn't really like the first one. Both meant a WHOLE lot of explanations.

"Hey guys," she said, still facing Amy. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," Amy said. "Just talking about you, ya know, the usual."

Ginny laughed. Amy always knew how to make her laugh just when she needed to. She turned to Draco with an accusing stare.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, just like your little friend over there said. Just talking about you!" Ginny gave him a look as if to say, 'Ha ha, very funny,' and turned back to Amy.

"What time is it? What day is it? How long have I been asleep?" Then, turning to Draco, she said accusingly, "And what was that stuff you stuffed down my throat? It was bloody awful!"

"Ginny, Ginny, chill down girl!" Amy said. "It's Friday, about dinner time, and you really haven't been asleep that long considering the fact there was some sleeping potion in the potion Malfoy over there stuffed down your throat. It was the only way they could get you to shut up. But, truthfully, I'm proud of you. You fought well. Your next lesson will be on knowing when to fight and when you will just get whooped if you fight."

Ginny turned over to face Draco again and saw a look in his eyes that she really hadn't seen before. His eyes were laughing! Sure, he wasn't, but his eyes definitely were! She also noticed something else in them when he looked at her. Was it relief? But then, just as quick as they were let down, his walls were suddenly up again, and she couldn't read his expressions like an open book like she could before.

He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, her bloody brother walked into the hospital wing, looked for her, found Malfoy sitting down next to her on her bed, and stomped over there, now completely pissed off.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NEXT TO MY BABY SISTER WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAUSED HER TO BE HERE?!!!!!!" he screamed. Ginny thought he needed some anger management classes. His ears sure were red.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey charged in, yelling at Ron to be quiet, and telling him to go away. Finally, she shoved him out, and closed and locked the door.

At this lovely entertainment, the three were cracking up, because they thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

After a while, Madame Pomfrey unlocked the door, opened it slowly, and discovered Ron wasn't there anymore. She sighed in relief and walked back to her back office.

The three were still laughing when Harry and the hermit crab walked in, looking for Ginny. When they spotted her, the two walked over, and when they two beds away, Amy stood up, motioned to Draco to do the same, and walked over to where Harry and the hermit crab were standing and blocked the two from getting any closer to Ginny. Amy didn't like either of them for completely different reasons than the reasons why Draco hated the two, but neither of them would let Harry or the hermit crab anywhere near Ginny. Amy didn't want Ginny to get hurt again, and Draco just didn't like either of them.

Harry was furious that they wouldn't let them see Ginny, and the hermit crab was just furious and indignant. Neither of them could believe the injustice in this. Harry became furious, and Ginny could tell he was about to flip his lid and start to scream, so she called for Madame Pomfrey. The matron came rushing in instantly, and after checking up on Ginny, told the four to go away so Ginny could sleep.

"Could I have just five minutes with Ginny real quick? Please?" Amy said.

"Fine! But just you, the rest of you three, out, out, out! There's been too much yelling going on around here! You three, go! And you only get five minutes!"

"Thank you," Amy said smiling. She walked over to Ginny's bed after everyone left, and pulled out a mirror.

"Here you go girl. See? I told you I would get us a couple of two-way mirrors! Well, anyway, you know what to do. You just look into the mirror and say, 'Amy,' and I'm there! Gasp! It's like magic!" she said, laughing. Once again, Amy had Ginny bent over with laughter, tears in her eyes. She just acted so strange, Ginny couldn't help but crack up.

"Hey, if it's magic, then where's your hat? You know, your magician's hat?!" Ginny asked. Amy had a magician's hat in her dorm room, and loved to use it, too. She thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Amy always found it hilarious when muggles attempted to use magic.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring it to today's show! Gee, how irresponsible of me! You know, I wont make a very good magician if I forget my hat all the time! But don't worry my fans, I will bring it to tomorrow's show." Laughing, Amy bent down to give Ginny a hug. "Well, Mother will be in here soon to shoo me away, so I guess I better get going. See you tomorrow! Bye!" And with that, Amy turned around, waved good-bye one last time, and left through the door.

Ginny sighed. It was going to be a long, boring night. She groaned and turned off her bedside light.

That night, Ginny couldn't get Draco out of her dreams, and yet, all of her dreams were wonderfully pleasant.


	6. Fights, Flights and Thanx

A/N: hey! look! it's another chappy!!! YIPPEE!!!! PARTY!!!! sorry, I get a little excited some times!

Disclaimer: sigh do I really have to do this? I mean, really, I dream that I'm J. K. Rowling all the time, just so I can make Malfoy all mine, but come on!!! you don't gotta sue me!!

Chapter 6 (Fights and Thanx)

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing the next day, surrounded by sweets. Ginny shook her head at her friends. She thought it was hilarious that everyone she knew (and even some she didn't know) knew about the explosion and how she was in the hospital wing. She grabbed a chocolate frog and ate it before "Mother" came in and told her she could go. She went up to the Gryffindor tower quickly to change, after asking Madame Pomfrey to watch her sweets until she came back to get them.

Ginny changed into a white tank top and a pair of her favorite black pants that fit her just right, thinking how glad she was that she had gotten a summer job to earn some money to go shopping. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to wear her uniform under her robes. Ginny grabbed her bag and went down to the Great Hall.

When she got there, Ginny quickly found Amy and walked over to sit next to her. Ron eventually found her though. Ginny sighed when she saw him stomping over, face red. "So, should we put the silencio on him, or let him rant and rave this one time, then next time do it?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Well, let's just let him rant and rave for a little while, that way he'll have it out of his system. Then, if he rants and raves too much, then you can put silencio on him."

Ron had made it over to where they were sitting with the rest of the Dream Team. He took a deep breath and Ginny sighed and said, "Well, here we go."

"VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT IN THE HELL WAS MALFOY THE BOUNCING BLOODY FERRET DOING HANGING AROUND YOU, AND WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID MALFOY AND THAT FRIEND OF YOURS NOT LET HARRY AND HERMIONE IN TO SEE YOU??!!!!!!"

Ginny looked at Amy. "Now?" she asked as Ron took a breath. Amy just nodded her head.

"_Silencio!" _Ginny said, pointing her wand at Ron. His mouth was still moving, but no words came out. Ginny sighed in relief at the sudden silence, stuck her finger in her ear like she had suddenly gone deaf, then turned around to look at the rest of the silent occupants in the Great Hall, all staring at them. "Sorry everyone. He hasn't had his medicine yet today!" she said. Everyone laughed and turned back to eat their breakfast.

Ginny stood up and walked slowly towards her brother, who had finally given up on yelling at her and was now glaring at her.

"Now you listed here Ronald Weasley. I am sick of you always ignoring me unless I have done something wrong. You know, you do stupid shit all the time, but whenever I do something, or even when one of my friends does something, you're the first to talk." Ginny spoke in a dangerous voice that made just about everyone that heard it afraid. "I am sick and tired of your bull crap, and I won't take it anymore. Now, why don't you and your little whore go away, and leave me the hell alone. Sound like a good idea to you?" When Ron didn't answer, Ginny put her wand up to his throat. "Well?" He nodded his head. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to the hospital wing to get something for this headache you gave me and pick up my sweets. Toodles!" and with that, Ginny and Amy left the Great Hall.

On her way out, Ginny motioned with her head to Draco to meet her out in the hallway. Ginny and Amy waited for him in the Entrance Hall, and when he came out, Ginny went over to Draco and said, "Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick." When Draco opened his mouth to say something, Ginny put her finger to his lips and said, "Sshh, I don't wanna hear your reasons, I just wanted to say thank you." And with that, Ginny and Amy left for the hospital wing to get Ginny's sweets.

It was a Saturday, so when they retrieved Ginny's sweets and hid them safely in their dorm, Amy and Ginny grabbed their brooms and left for the quidditch pitch to fly around a little and relieve the stress.

When they got there, they mounted their brooms and took off. Ginny loved the feel of the wind flying through her, and most of all, the speed. Ever since Ginny first got on a broom, she had loved speed with every beat of her heart. She loved to watch the trees fly by, the ground a green blur. She loved to be inches from the ground, hear it whistling by, and she loved to be miles high, then go into an incredibly steep dive, to pull up at just the last second.

Basically, she loved the thrill. She was a quidditch player, a chaser, and she loved every bit of the game. Occasionally, just to shake things up, she would let one of the people on the other team hit a bludger her way, and then swerve from it at just the right moment. Ginny knew that she probably gave Ron worry zits, but, frankly, she didn't care.

She was flying around the pitch, and she felt all of her worrisome thoughts just disappear. Ginny saw Amy fly over to her, looking as if a thought had just hit her. When Amy was within hearing distance, she shouted, "Hey, Gin, I forgot to tell you. When you were gone yesterday, I could have sworn I saw worry on his face. Do you think he could be falling in love with you?" Amy asked, laughing.

Ginny flew straight at her, laughing and looking a little mad. Seeing her friend's expression, Amy laughed harder. Amy could have sworn Gin liked Malfoy, and this was just proving it, and she still got a good laugh.

Suddenly, the two friends saw a glint of platinum blonde hair below them and looked down to see Malfoy and his team in their quidditch robes, brooms in their hands. Malfoy was looking at his team and didn't seem to have noticed the two yet, so Gin thought she could have a little fun. She quickly descended, quietly, and when she got close enough for Malfoy's team to see her, she put a finger to her lips, telling them to keep quiet. She flew over to Malfoy, and when she was within arms reach, she whacked him on the head and said, "Oops, I'm soo sorry, I thought you were some kinda bug!" Laughing, Ginny flew back up to Amy who was cracking up, and gave her a high five.

"That was too good," Amy said. Malfoy had turned his head up to face the two and was beckoning with his finger for them to come closer.

"So," Ginny said. "Do you think he wants to hex us, or just talk?" Laughing some more, she put her broom in a steep dive that Malfoy couldn't even beat. Seeing the look on his face, Ginny almost fell off her broom from laughing so hard. When Ginny was right in front of him, she said, "You beckoned?"

"Yeah," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh,we were just having a lovely bake sale!" Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and mock enthusiasm. The Slytherins snickered.

"Well, my team and I have to practice," he said in a tone that said the matter was over.

"Well, then practice." And with that, Amy and Ginny flew off to enjoy the day flying.

Draco and his team mounted their brooms after letting the balls fly, and went in the air to practice for everyone's favorite sport. While practicing, however, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of a certain red-headed Weasley flying around the pitch, and it sure wasn't that moron Ron. No, he was watching Ron's little sister. Draco wasn't even paying attention to the practice and drills his teammates were going through.

Draco was amazed at the Weaslette's skill in flying. He had never noticed she could fly so well before. And she sure did look good in that tank top. Draco shook the thoughts from his head and tried to get back into the practice, but found he couldn't take his eyes from the little Weasley.

Finally, Ginny and her friend decided to leave, and when the red-head was no longer within sight, Draco got back into the practice.


	7. chappy 7

A/N: hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get the next chappys up, and truthfully, it would have taken me longer if I hadn't taken my sweet time to look at my reviewer's profiles, and two of them love my story enough to put it on their fave story list, and one of my dear reviewers loved me enough to put my penname on their fave list! Yay! Wipes tear from face I feel so loved! So, just for you, my wonderful reviewers, I continue on with the story. Actually, I have the whole story sort of 'written out', but I don't have it typed, and I still have to write it, so yeah... anyways, I hopes you guys like this chappy! I thought it was pretty sucky when I 'wrote' it the first time, but I haven't seen it yet completely written out, so we'll see what happens. And, hey, if I'm still not tired (it's 3:00 in the morning), maybe I'll even write the next chappy! Or I could always just write it tomorrow. Hmm... rubs chin thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling hey, when did we get a fan! Lol! Well, I'll stop my blabbering so you can read the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own it all! I own the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! GET THOSE NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME! Ooh, hey, do you have those straight jackets in maroon?

That night at dinner, Ron stomped up to Ginny and he was (A/n: gasps!) furious with her as usual.

"VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO ABOUT HEXING ME, YOUR BROTHER, WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SASS YOUNG LADY! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE A WHORE! SHE IS NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Ron took another breath, preparing to yell some more, when, yet again, Ginny preformed the silencing spell on him.

"You know, dearest brother of mine who is too much of a prat, I'm getting sick and tired of your yelling at me constantly. Now, why don't you try to talk nicely for once, or at least refrain from yelling? Sound good to you?" Ron nodded, and she undid the hex. "Now, calmly tell me what it is that I have done to bug you this time and leave me alone." Ginny sat back and waited.

"Why wouldn't you tell those people to let Hermione and Harry in to see you?" he asked.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to see Hermione and Harry at that moment? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I don't really like your friends, just as you don't really like mine?" she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"But why? Why don't you like Harry anymore? Why did you two break up?"

Ginny suddenly got the flash of a scared look on her face.

"I-I just don't," she stuttered, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry saw Ginny run out of the Great Hall and ran after her, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being followed by Amy.

Harry caught up with Ginny and shoved her into an empty classroom.

He immediately cornered her in the room and shoved her against a wall. His lips were suddenly covering hers, bruising her lips.

She heard him say, "I knew you loved me," before he resumed his bruising attack.

Ginny tried to shove him off of her, but he was too strong. She wanted to scream, having been yet again left alone with the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-raped-her, the same one she would love to have the opportunity to hex.

Draco had followed Ginny's friend out of the Great Hall, who was now running after the sound of footsteps that were Harry's, who was following Ginny.

'It all comes down to this girl,' he thought, but somehow, he couldn't bring menace to his thoughts.

Amy and Draco reached the door to the empty classroom Harry and Ginny had entered at the same time. Amy blasted the door open, not even bothering with those unlocking spells, or even just trying the door knob.

In front of them, Amy and Draco found Ginny backed up against a wall with Harry smashed into her. Harry turned around at the noise and was once again hit with three jinxes at the same time.

Ginny ran out of the classroom, only to be caught in Amy's arms, who hugged her tightly.

"What happened between you two?" Draco asked when it seemed Ginny had calmed down a little bit.

Ginny, who was not in the mood to tell Draco what Harry had done to her, responded in the only way she could think of: with anger.

"Why does it matter to you? Huh? Why would a Malfoy care about what happened to a poor, weak, little Weasley who couldn't defend herself against her own boyfriend? It's not like it's never happened to anyone before! Some of the incidents were probably caused by a Malfoy like you!" A single traitor tear that she couldn't keep in her eyes trickled down Ginny's cheek.

Draco stared at her with a strange look on his face. "Not all Malfoys are cold and heartless, you know," he said finally.

Ginny just cried.

Draco looked at Amy, who was looking at him with a look that clearly said, "Help!"

"Can I talk to Ginny alone?" he asked Amy, who nodded her head and shoved Ginny in the classroom she had just been in with Harry, who was now completely bound and knocked out in the hall with Amy. Draco followed Ginny inside.

After closing the door, Draco stood and looked at Ginny for a moment. "Why do you cut yourself?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to play stupid, but not doing very well at it this time.

Draco walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He lifted her sleeve and traced one of her cuts lightly with his forefinger.

He looked up and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. That tear was quickly followed by others, and soon, Ginny was crying hopelessly in Draco's strong arms.

'I can't believe someone so pure and so innocent is the victim of so many evils,' he thought.

Draco lifted up his sleeve and showed her his own cuts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm holding an angel in my arms. I couldn't be luckier," Draco said, smiling down at her.

"But it's just me," she said.

"Exactly." They both closed the space between their lips until the finally met.

The two left the classroom with smiles on their faces, Draco's arm around Ginny's waist.

"What happened?" asked the ever-so-nosey Amy.

"I've moved on," Ginny said.

Amy looked between the two of them, Draco with his arm around Ginny's waist and looking at her with a strange look on his face, and Ginny with a weird little smile Amy had never seen before.

"So what, are you two a couple now, or something?" Amy asked finally.

"I don't know," said Ginny.

Draco looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, then, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"I would love to."

Little did they know, that, forgotten by the three as they talked about Ginny and Draco's relationship, Harry had woken from his mix of hexes, and had heard Draco ask Ginny out, and her say yes, and he was furious.

With a yell of fury, Harry leaped up to attack Draco, but was hit with three curses. This time, the combination was to enlarge his ears, nose, and forehead, a hex to make him grow huge boils and other bad acne, and the other to make him turn into a purple chicken. (Guess which one Ginny did! You guessed it! The chicken!) The result was a purple chicken covered in red, puss-filled boils with a caveman's face.

"Wow. Our curses are doing wonders for his looks," Ginny observed thoughtfully. The three laughed at Harry's bad luck and stupidity and walked off.

"Do you like Blaise?" Draco asked Amy after a bit. He stopped walking and waited for her answer.

Ginny could see she was kind of nervous. Her friend had never been really good at saying that she liked someone. "Yeah, I do," she said, looking at her shoes.

Just then, the subject of their conversation walked out from behind a statue smiling. He pulled Amy into a hug and said, "So, my fair lady, would you go out with this worthless soul?" he asked her.

"Yes, I would," she said, and Blaise pulled her into a kiss.

Draco and Ginny walked away from the two, shaking their heads and smiling.

Ron walked out of the Great Hall to find Draco Malfoy walking, not only next to his baby sister, but he had his arm around her waist!

"So what, is he why you don't like Harry anymore? So you could go out with him?" he snarled, spitting on the floor in front of Draco.

"That is none of your business, dearest _Ronnikins_," she growled in reply.

"So what, you wanna be one of Malfoy's little whores?"

Draco whipped out his wand then and paralyzed Ron, saying, "No one calls my Ginny a whore."

"Thank you," Ginny said to Draco, then turned to Ron. "If you ever suggest I go out with Harry again, I'll jinx you thoroughly to forever and back. You are too concerned with hooking me up with your best friend that you never even think about my feelings."

Just then, Amy and Blaise walked towards them.

"Great job you guys did on Potter again. I have to congratulate you on that one. Who did the purple chicken?" he asked, looking from the three, completely ignoring Ron standing there dumbfounded.

"Me," Ginny said.

"I should have thought so," he said. Finally, he looked at Ron. "What are you doing here? Go back to your Gryffindor tower and leave us alone," he snarled.

Ron backed away until he turned the corner, then the four heard him speed up to a run.

"Oh, hey, there's a party this Friday in the Slytherin common room. You two wanna come?" Blaise asked.

"Sure," Amy and Ginny said in unison. The two girls smiled at each other, then settled back in their man's arms.

A/N: hope you liked it! Sorry if there's some mistakes in it, I was trying to hurry. I'll get the next chappys done later when I have more time. Till then, REVIEW! See ya!


	8. to all my reviewers!

Hey my wonderful reviewers and other people who don't review! Sorry, I'm just gonna use this chappy real quick to say thank you to all my reviewers! I love you! Anyways, I'm actually gonna take my time to say thank you to each and every one of my reviewers! Yay! So, here you go. Oh, and I'm gonna delete this chappy when I get the next one typed up, just because I hate it when people use entire chappys to thank their reviewers, and yet, they deserve it!

**Kath87: **thanks so much. I'm blushing! Yeah, I'm writing a lot of happier stories, but I haven't posted them yet. Oh, and sorry, I know you love Harry and all, and I kinda made him evil in this story, but I couldn't find anyone else to fit in there. But in my other story that I'm working on right now, he's not really the wonderful Harry Potter, but he's not evil. But thank you so much for your wonderful review! Longest I've had! Lol!

**Shewhodanceswithsquirrels: **thanks, I tried to make it different! I love your name! It's awesome!

**FuckMeImIrish: **thanks! Love your name too!

**Miss Madame Band Geek:** thanks! Oh, and sorry, I haven't read my story since I wrote it, which was quite a while ago, so I cant seem to remember what that chappy was about! But, I can tell you now, anything is possible in my stories! I'm the wonderful… um… insane person! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! I bet you're scared, aren't cha? HA! Sorry, random burst of insanity! Lol! Thanks again!

**Pyro Symptoms Unleashed: **wowzrz! Thanks! You reviewed every chappy except 3! throws up shredded pieces of paper yay! CONFETTI! Sorry, I cant help the insanity! Lol! Thanks again! You get 50 brownie points and 5 cookies!

**Quidditchcaptain14: **lol! Thanks a lot!

**Mysinisterblackrose: **so, I take it you like it too? Yippee! claps hands like a child I'm so loved! Lol! And I'm sorry! I've been trying to keep writing, but I'm also doing another story (sorry, haven't posted it yet), and I'm lazy, and cant even do my homework! But I'll try!

**IYWriterGirl: **thanks! I love it too! Lol! Just kidding! But thanks againz!

**Lucygirl07: **thanks!

**Pyro89: **thanks! I'll update ASAP, I promise!

**Choklity123: **lol! Thanks!

**El chikita joules: **thanks!

**Coldflamez: **tanky tanky!

**Shero: **thanks!

Again, to all my reviewers: I love you! Thank you! REVIEW SOME MORE! Lol! And I'll update aysap! Lol! (ASAP)

Til then, nighty night!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
